


CoD: The Helping Hand of the Hierarchy

by Kirimizi



Category: Black Ops - Fandom, nazi zombies
Genre: Cameo, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 22:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3828001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirimizi/pseuds/Kirimizi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life is the best when freedom is unlimited. To remain the best, would you throw that all away?</p>
            </blockquote>





	CoD: The Helping Hand of the Hierarchy

**November 17th, 1934** Keep Away

Dear journal,  
Today... Today something happened.  
What happened? Well, where do I start?  
To begin with, I met a very strange man. He was certainly...different.   
As part of our newest German allies, I still could not shake the feeling of trouble when I bumped into..The Doctor.   
His name was Edward Richtofen. A German scientist that served under another named Maxis.   
I've only heard of them, of their experiments and horrific stories that followed.   
It was when I saw him for myself that I felt those suspicions were true.  
Not of Maxis however... Of his subordinate Richtofen.  
The way he looked at me as he apologized for our encounter proved them. I could tell by his body language that he held some sort of malice in his heart. Even past that lie of a grin on his face.  
As his teams newest ally, it's unrightous to judge. But something about Richtofen makes me want to keep away from him and the other doctor.  
I am hopeful that I never have to see him again, as this may just be a one time encounter.  
Only time will tell what else is in store for me.

**December 23rd, 1934** In the Depths of Hell

Dear journal,  
Everything has been progressing just fine. Even after the incident, nothing has been out of ordinary since. In fact, things have been very nice lately. I was offered a promotion and my parents were very proud of my climb in rank.  
That was until this morning.   
I was called down to the office of one of my superiors, being stared down as I walked down to his office. It was unlike anything I have ever experienced. Walking down that hallway that only let in less light the farther down I went.   
No one could have known what was going to happen as I entered that room. Even for myself, I don't think I had ever felt this much fear in my lifetime. As soon as the door had been opened, I felt a part of me jump back, I was so nervous.  
There was his face.  
Just staring at me.  
He came back.   
And this time he was standing next to my superior, with that wretched smile on his face only Richtofen could handle.  
It was the look on their faces that told me what would happen next.

I was announced as an unofficial and personal guard to Richtofen for his visit here in Japan.  
He's so weird though, I do not what exactly to expect...  
One step forward, two steps back into the depths of hell.

 

**February 12th, 1935** Time and Again

Dear journal,  
Whether it mattered or not, I've seemed to grow upon the idea that maybe he isn't as bad as I previously interpreted.  
With every day that has passed so far, I realize he is not that bad of a man, as he was quite impressive. I eventually came to the idea that he is also the man I should try to be myself, rank wise.  
I apologize for making this so short, but I must go back and help him pack up. He leaves tomorrow morning for Germany and I must bid my farewells to my new friend.

**October 28th, 1945** Of Damnation

The time...where did it go?   
Ten years is far too long to be away from my precious journal. In times like this, it would be so useful in aiding the fight.  
The fight. That...that's something I'll have to explain.  
Richtofen... Remember him?  
The man associated with Maxis, the scientist... The Doctor.  
My first suspicions were correct. He was indeed up to no good.   
But for some reason, I allowed myself to believe he was only doing good. Because that was what I was taught to do. The absolute ground of my wellbeing was based the uprising of my country...only to find that my country and I had been lied to.  
The stupidity, the idiocy.. I feel like the other two dishonorable imbeciles! I've never encountered this feeling before!   
Not to mention, the guilt. The pure thought that made me think of what was best for my country had led to it and society's downfall.

I swear on my family name, my ancestors as my witness.  
I didn't know what he was capable of. I didn't know about Element 115. 

But now, that's all useless.  
Humanity is in danger. And we thought he was the answer.

Only to find out he was the problem.


End file.
